Just One of Those Days
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Nothing seemed to be going right for Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha seemed to just put the icing on the cake. Really why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did she have to have a boyfriend for him to back off? The search begins! Rated T, Some GaaSaku-ness
1. Chapter 1

It was just one of those days. One of those days where you wish nothing more than for it to be over. One of those lousy days where everything seems to be working against you. One of those days where just when you think it can't get worse, it does. Sakura sighed as she walked down the street to her home.

"What a drag woman, what's wrong?" A lazy voice came from beside her. Sakura jumped in surprise after being lifted out of her thoughts. She hadn't even known Shikamaru was beside her.

"Oh hey Shikamaru. Just one of those days." Sakura stated sighing again.

"Tough day at school?"

"Tough day period. Mom was freaking out at me this morning and I was late to school because of it. Of course we were taking a test and my teacher wouldn't let me make up the time I missed so I didn't finish it. Lunch, someone spilled their food on me." Sakura continued as she pointed at her shirt. "I also forgot my lunch money at home, so I'm completely starving. I got made fun of because of my shirt. I got smacked in the face from someone spiking a volleyball in my face in gym. And-

"Alright, I get it you've had a very troublesome day." Shikamaru said cutting her off and heading up the path that led to his house, Sakura following him.

"But I didn't tell you the worst part." Sakura pouted.

"Alright let have it." Shikamaru sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

"Sasuke Uchiha asked me out." Sakura said exaggerating plopping down next to him.

"Again?" Shikamaru said slightly angry. "When the heck will that guy leave you alone."

"Well, here's where it gets tricky. I told him I had a boyfriend and he said he wanted to meet him. Tonight." Sakura told him.

"Well if you manage to find one he'll definitely be out of your hair." Shikamaru said liking her plan.

"I know, that's why I said it. But I didn't plan on him wanting to meet him so soon." Sakura sighed. "He wasn't supposed to call my bluff."

"Well good luck." Shikamaru said, his way of support.

"Your lucky I can't use you because he knows we are step siblings." Sakura glared.

"I like to think so." Shikamaru stated turning on the tv.

"I gotta go miraculously find me a boyfriend before Sasuke comes over and never leaves me alone!" Sakura said rushing to the door. "Tell mom and dad not to wait up for me!"

"Alright." Shikamaru stated tiredly and Sakura left hoping her day will look up in the form of a boyfriend. At this point she didn't even care who. Stop one: Naruto.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted from the doorway.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted with a smile.

"What's up? Hey why don't you come in, Iruka won't mind."

"Um no that's okay. I actually came for a favor." Sakura said a bit embarrassed.

"Sure Sakura anything." Naruto said encouraging her to continue.

"Well you see, Sasuke asked me out again. I told him I had a boyfriend so he would finally leave me alone, but he wants to meet him tonight and well I don't have a boyfriend as you know. I was wondering if you would pretend to be...my boyfriend." Sakura explained looking at him hopefully.

"Aww Sakura you know I would but-

"But." Sakura repeated.

"But I asked out Hinata tonight and-

"It's alright Naruto. I'm happy for you." Sakura said smiling at him. Naruto looked at her unsure.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I have more people to ask, you were my first stop, I'm sure I'll find someone." Sakura said shrugging. "Have fun with Hinata tonight, give her a good time!"

"Good luck Sakura, and thanks I will."

"See ya Naruto." Sakura said waving as she walked away.

"Later Sakura!" Naruto said closing the door and getting ready for his date with Hinata. As Sakura sighed she headed to her next stop.

-

Sakura couldn't believe it. She had went over to every single guy she felt comfortable asking in her class. Besides Lee. He would take it seriously, or so she thought, she found out he had a girlfriend already. All of them said no. Now in her desperation she had to ask her other guy friends, something she hoped she didn't have to go to but now was forced. She had to hurry, Sasuke would be at the agreed meeting space in less than two hours.

Sakura looked at the house that held some of her best guy friends. Besides Naruto that is. Taking a deep breath Sakura walked to the door. Knocking a tall blue haired, blue skin toned shark looking friend answered the door.

"Pinky! Come on in!"

"Sharky! I missed you!" Sakura greeted hugging him. The man chuckled and led her into the living room.

"Look who's here!" 'Sharky' shouted, hiding Sakura behind him easily because he was so large compared to her.

"Kisame what are you going on about?" A tall dark haired male stated boredly.

"Aww come on Itachi! That's how you greet me." Sakura pouted coming out from behind Kisame. Itachi looked surprised but gave her a small smile.

"Sakura!" A blonde male shouted tackling her in a hug. Sakura giggled and hugged him back before being let go and running to embrace the more stoic of the group.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" A red haired male questioned after she released him.

"I need a favor." Sakura said.

"What is it?" The blonde asked curious.

"Deidara. I need one of you guys to be my temporary boyfriend." Sakura said shyly not looking any of them in eye.

"Sakura what are you talking about? What brought this on?" The red head asked.

"Oh nothing Sasori. Just please." Sakura said begging with her puppy eyes.

"Sakura." Itachi said sternly.

"Alright fine. It's your brother." Sakura sighed.

"You want to use us to make Itachi's brother Sasuke jealous?" Kisame laughed.

"No!" Sakura shouted disgusted. "Awe yuck! He asked me out. Again. And to get him off my back I told him I had a boyfriend but he said he wanted to meet him tonight. In about an hour from now."

"Sakura you know we would do anything for you," Deidara started, "But even if it is fake, your illegal."

"But I'm almost 18!"

"Sakura you just turned 17, three months ago, that's not almost." Itachi told her.

"What am I supposed to do? I've already asked everyone I know!" Sakura said panicking. She was out of options now.

"We're sorry Sakura." Sasori stated putting a hand on her shoulder. "If Sasuke gives you trouble we can help you with that. This, it just can't happen."

"It's alright. I'll just tell Sasuke the truth." Sakura sighed looking at all of them with a weak smile. "Thanks for being there for me guys."

"Of course Sakura. That's what we're here for." Kisame said grinning at her.

"I have to go meet Sasuke now. Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it." Sakura said sighing before she left and headed to the park, the place they decided to meet. Sakura wanted to be out in the open in case Sasuke tried something. But now she just set herself up for public humiliation. Only about 15 minutes to go. Sakura sighed again as she sat on a swing slowly rocking herself back and forth. This would go down in her memories as one the worst day of her life so far. If not ever. What did it take for a girl to get a boyfriend- fake or not?

Sakura heard someone sit on the swing next to her and Sakura sighed preparing herself for humiliation.

"Get it over with, you win I don't have a boyfriend like I told you Sasu-your not him." Sakura cut herself off as she looked over on the other swing. A red head with jade eyes looking at her curiously yet a hint of amusement in them. "Um hi, sorry I thought you were someone else."

"Why do you need a boyfriend for this Sasu guy?" the red head questioned.

"Sasuke. He's kinda like my stalker, well he keeps asking me out and I told him I had a boyfriend so he would stop but he called my bluff and said he wanted to meet him tonight. Here I am boyfriendless." Sakura explained placing her head in her hands as she sulked. "I'm Sakura by the way."

"Gaara."

"Nice to meet-

"There you are Sakura. I thought you were going to be a no show." Sasuke told her smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes at him as she stood up to face him and the embarrassment that was sure to come her way.

"Yeah yeah just shut up."

"Who's this?" Sasuke questioned acknowledging Gaara for the first time. Sasuke frowned at him.

"I'm Sakura's boyfriend. Your the one who keeps asking my girl out?" Gaara questioned standing up and putting his arm around Sakura, pulling her to him and Sakura looked up at him in awe. He had just saved her butt even after they just met.

"Where'd you dig this bozo up Sakura, he's not really your boyfriend." Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever she's paying you I'll double it for you to knock it off and leave."

"Paying? Sakura doesn't pay me anything that's not how relationships work _bozo_." Gaara mocked him with a smirk.

"See Sasuke I told you I had someone." Sakura stated glaring at him.

"Oh really, you expect me to believe that this guy is your boyfriend. How do I know this isn't an act and you didn't just search the town asking people to be your temporary boyfriend? Why else haven't I heard of him until today?"

"I don't live in this town, I came to visit my girl and why would she tell you anything?" Gaara told him with a raised eyebrow -they are so small you can't tell they're there, but they are.

"Good story, did you practice this all day?" Sasuke questioned and Gaara had enough.

"Be the judge on whether or not this is fake." Gaara said before turning to face Sakura and crash his lips against hers, his hands on her waist and hers making there way around his neck as she began to kiss back. Sakura couldn't believe this Gaara guy, she might have been freaked out by this stranger if it weren't for two facts. One, she needed Sasuke to believe they were together and Gaara sure as hell made that believable. And two, he was a hell of a good kisser she couldn't help but eagerly kiss him back. It was like this guy was sent from heaven to be her savior. When the two broke apart Sasuke had already left, obviously having seen enough, the two did hear him stomp off during there session but chose to ignore it. Sakura tried to squirm out of Gaara's arms feeling the blush growing on her checks after realization set in but he wouldn't let her.

"Thank you Gaara, you didn't have to do that." Sakura told him blush still evident as she tried to control it but his smirk just made her feel self conscious. Gaara just shrugged, honestly this girl was the most fun he's had his entire stay here.

"It was easy, most of it was the truth anyway."

"But seriously thanks, I think he'll finally stay away now." Sakura stated smiling. "But uh, I better go, my parents are probably freaking out."

"After all we've been through your just gonna leave?" Gaara questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh god your not one of those creepy guys who come out when its late and act all nice and then rape-

"No." Gaara growled cutting her off and Sakura let out a breath of relief. "I would never violate a woman like that."

"Alright good. But I really have to go no matter how much I don't want to." Sakura told him giving him an apologetic look. Then with a sly look she dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone shocking him momentarily. As he watched her type in something he wondered what she was doing. When she gave it back he had no idea what she did. "I normally don't give my number to strangers, but I feel I still owe your for saving me today. I really appreciate it and call or text me anytime." Sakura told him giving him a quick peck before running off leaving him alone as he looked after her retreating form.

"Hn." Gaara said bewildered. That girl, Sakura was something else he thought as he looked at his new contact. How had she even known he had a phone? Gaara shook his head, he would definitely be keeping in contact with her.

**Alright! I randomly got this idea and couldn't stop writing until I got it out. A cute little story I like to think. It's a one-shot but I realize it has potential to be a story so if you like it let me know! If not I'll leave it alone because I am satisfied with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Just thought I'd let you know that I put up a sequel to this story. It's called Just One of Those Years so if you loved this story check it out. Also a thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, alerted, and just plain read this story! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
